John Doe
by Losernerd
Summary: RobRae Something's been building in Raven, then something snaps. After witnessing a random suicide she gets 'sick'. How does she cure herself? And what role does the dashing boy wonder play? Tune in to find out. M suicide & sexual-ness
1. Night Four Pt I

**author's note:**so I was suddenly rehit with this story, because honestly I forgot where I was going. Then it hit me, its not the same as it was originally intended for, but I think I this one better. haha. Hopefully it goes somewhere this time.

**disclaimer: **all this time & I still don't own nothin'

j u m p j u m p j u m p

"Raven what are you doing?!" The masked wonder shouted frantically as he half ran, half slid across the frozen rooftop.

"I figured it out Robin," She was perfectly still on the edge of the tower, "What he was trying to tell me. Why he smiled, those eyes. Life is about risks. About not looking before leaping, life is about living without fear. Because unless I'm willing to risk it all nothing is worth wild. "

"Raven, who are you talking about?" He was almost there his fingers just inches away from her night gown dancing in the gentle breeze.

"John Doe," She spoke turning her face to him, "He never really existed at all." Raven spread her arms, the moonlight catching the steady movement illuminating her as if she was on center stage. "Lets fly." And then she was gone, over the edge of the tower plummeting towards the freezing water below.

"RAVEN!" He bellowed again, and without thinking vaulted over the edge after her.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

**author's note:** oooh, that's right I changed it up on you. I wonder whats going to happen to her.


	2. Day One

**author's note: **you like this speedy updating process, right? It's a nice change, lol.

**disclaimer:** these chars are not mine, just twisted to fit.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

It's both fascinating and disgusting the way she would get up with the sun every morning. Even the Boy Wonder had to learn how to do that, years of habit just engrained itself into him but Raven; she's been doing it since the day she was born. Jet lag never bothered her like it did the rest of her teammates, when the pink rays flittered in through her windows her eyes would open. Explained the heavy curtains she always demanded. And so that morning, just like every other morning she was up at dawn.

Being the first one up had it's advantages, for one she always had enough hot water for her shower, two; the peace and finally, well Robin. Since he was the only one else up at this insane hour the two were oddly close. She rolled over in bed, curling herself deeper into a ball knowing it was useless to try to fight it, and knowing that the bird across the hall was also awake. She could feel his presence beat against her like an extra pulse, something she'd get from all the titans once they were awake. Starfire's was off the charts, constantly changing with her mood, but it was always strong. Beast Boy's was always intense, and frantic, like he couldn't be contained, while Cyborg's was always steady and constant. It was just something she had grown accustomed to as she got older. She was strong enough now to tune them out, as if she was turning down the volume on a stereo but she usually liked this bombardment from her friends. It kept her from feeling too alone.

Robin's pulse was different, had always been harder to find, quieter than the rest. When she did find it, she realized it was nearly in time with her own pulse. She was able to hold onto it now, over the years of growing close to him; his 'aura' didn't elude her anymore. Actually his was the one that seemed to wrap closest around her mind, the two had been through some tough times together -- her small mind meld with him didn't help the matter. But Raven never didn't mind, the extra weight from her friends always kept the deepest doors in her mind firmly shut.

Raven crawled out of bed, expecting to brace herself at the sudden loss of heat -- it was the end of January but Jump City wasn't getting warm anytime fast. (The weatherman was calling for another snowstorm that afternoon.) But instead she felt perfectly fine, in fact she felt amazing. Her body seemed to hum with energy, like it did right before a fight. Raven just brushed it off; chalking it up to the bizarre dream she had the night before. It was a dream involving a certain someone, and certain steps to a horizontal shuffle. Raven allowed herself a brief moment to go back to her dream, a smiling creeping up on her face as she did so.

She quickly knocked herself out of it though, knowing full well that she shouldn't be thinking like that. He was a teammate after all, her closest friend, and her leader. The bottom line though was he was a very handsome young _man_, and she was a growing, young _woman._ Some things just couldn't be helped. With her dreams stored away for night time her body buzzed with a different kind of energy as she headed to the bathroom.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

Even though she was a girl and stereotype said she took longer in the shower Raven still beat Robin seven out of ten times to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Your I-don't-care-I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-look getting to hard to perfect? "

"Very funny, but I wouldn't want to disappoint my public," he said with heavy sarcasm. The titan's fan base was ever growing, and showed no signs of stopping. Especially recently because when they weren't fighting crime they were slaves to the Jump City's public eye. From magazines, random public events to the tabloids the Titans were everywhere. Robin settled at the table, his eyes on her back's reflection in the window. Despite her being awake for a few hours, and showered she wasn't exactly dressed -- not that he was either. She was wearing a gray thermal long sleeved shirt and a pair of what looked like men's boxers with knee high stripped socks; while he was still in flannel bottoms and a generic white tee shirt.

"So you got something in the mail I heard," He said pulling his eyes from her reflection to turn around and look at the image himself.

"Yeah so?" She asked her voice unwavering as she turned to meet his sealed-off gaze. Raven knew exactly what he was talking about; she had her fair share of hardcore fans. The pervious day she had received a few beautifully drawn pictures of herself, the only problem was that she was barely wearing anything. And what she was wearing was both black and lacey. She managed to snatch them before BB ran off with them, or Cy overheated from just holding them. "At least my fans are mostly normal hormonal teenagers," she said as the kettle began to whistle. If she was being completely honest she wasn't as disgusted with the pictures as she should have been, in fact it was quite the opposite. She kept every picture, and was highly flattered but she'd never admit that to anyone. "You should really see what your fan girls have you doing with Speedy during some private training sessions."

Robin blanched and she smirked as she turned back to the stove -- The point goes to Raven. Collecting the mugs she joined him at the table and the two idly began to chat about anything that came to mind. The tower wouldn't remain quiet for much longer but they were in no rush that morning, and after a few minutes a comfortable silence grew between them.

Raven slumped somewhat gracefully in her seat, still full to the brim with her unexplained energy. It was practically buzzing in her ears. She was about to excuse herself to meditate when she caught on to something. A faint, barely there thought pulled across her mind. Without really meaning too she was swept up in it. She was an empath, not a mind reader so the images weren't clear, but the feelings certainly were.

It was like a match suddenly struck a dry forest, the flames of lust danced through her, curling up over her spine. Heat spread through her rapidly, and in every direction starting from her fingers and toes working inward towards the pit of her stomach. The heat settled there, like a small sum coiled around itself ready to strike. Raven was too surprised and taken aback to pull back from the wildfire ignited in her, instead she found herself pulled in deeper. She had caught the current and without meaning too she had to ride it out.

Raven couldn't be sure what she was imaging and what she was picking up from the source but she felt the barest traces of hands on her. On her hips, tangled in her hair, cupping a breast, stroking her thigh. It felt like these hands were everywhere, and it felt like hers were equally as quick. Although her hands never left the mug she was clutching, she could feel the heat under then that was distinctly _human_. The bird could feel muscles trembling under her hands, a flat stomach, a hard chest.

Her breath hitched in her throat ever so gently, and it was gone. Just like that. It was over in less that six seconds, but to Raven it felt like more. The warm sun in her belly didn't dissipate however, instead it just traveled south. It was then she noticed she wasn't the only one in an altered state in the room, Robin's pulse was pounding -- she could feel it ricocheting off her body. His breathing seemed heavier too, and more strained then it did a moment again. Raven could feel the heat climbing up her neck and into her cheeks, staining them gently as she went.

The two of them had defiantly just shared something.

And they did, or at least she did, needed a cold shower.

She felt like Robin was going to say something, like he wanted to say something but his mouth fell short of words. Thankfully though he never got a chance to try. Because just then Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into the kitchen. Each door slamming in unison, and the fighting began as the man machine tried to get out the bacon and the man animal wanted to fight for his friends. Star wasn't far behind them, and the precious few seconds were gone. Shattered and lost, just as their peace had been.

Well, for one Raven wasn't complaining. Without batting an eyelash she rose and excused herself. She really needed to meditate, but not before a quick, cold shower.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

Even the villains had the right mind to stay indoors, and drink hot coca dreaming of warmer days to go bank robbing. With the icy winds keeping the bad guys at bay the Titans were left with plenty of free time on their hands. Free time to train, as Robin so kindly put it. After breakfast they had group sessions. Simulations, one on one combat, challenges, etc. Raven blazed through all of them without barely breaking a sweat. It seemed like no matter what she did her powers where coming back tenfold. There was such a built up she felt like she was going to explode.

The minute Robin called it quits the boys jumped to their video games, using them to wind down and expel any last bit of adrenaline. Starfire followed suit, having really caught the hang of most of the games the boys played. This made them ecstatic because they could finally play two-on-two games. Normally she'd settle onto the couch with her latest novel, enjoying the other Titan's tittering in the background. But that was not the case this time. Sure she settled onto the couch with her latest novel, but she couldn't concrete on it. Raven, had read the same page four times before giving up. Her insides felt like she was BB on a redbull. Nothing she did could sooth her jumpy nerves.

"I need to get out. Call the communicator if you need me." She huffed in a very unladylike manner and began her trek up the stairs. Raven took a few moments to change, to disguise herself from the everyday Jump City residents. She peeled off her leotard and cape, and exchanged it for a pair of worn, faded jeans, and a black long sleeved thermal. Raven pulled on socks and boots and a deep plum coat. The coat was tailored to her small frame and buttoned from nearly knee to neck. A black beanie covered her lavender locks, and sunglasses hid her eerie amethyst eyes.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

She was out and wandering the streets of Jump City, the sun already hanging lowering in the sky -- nearly at the water. It had been hours since she left the tower and she was finally starting to feel calm. Even though January was coming to an end the stores were still decked out in the holiday cheer, the blinking lights reflected off of her shades (which no one questioned because they were the 'latest' in thing). A steaming cup of tea was in one gloved-hand and the other was stuffed deeply into her pocket. Raven hadn't really stopped much, only briefly for her tea, and occasionally in front of a store window.

The cold air settled around her, an old familiar blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The chill pushed against her from every angle keeping her energy from stretching too far outwards, it was almost forcing it to be condensed back to its original shape. Sipping her tea she slowed in front of a news stand, staring at the latest teen cover. A certain red-head was perched there, the picture barely portraying the true beauty and fury within her. Raven sighed to herself, eyes dancing between the different sets of emerald eyes on the rows of covers. She even reached for one, finding herself frowning at the print in the upper corner by Star's face. It read: Old flames heating up! Turn to page 30 for the full story!

Raven couldn't help, nor explain the spike of jealously in her. Star and Robin had been an item not too far back, and it had made the news headlines when the latest villain was MIA. Magazines and tabloids alike ate the Star & Robin thing up, and caused all sorts of problems too. From saying she was pregnant and she was going to leave the team to accusing her of cheating on Robin with Speedy from the neighboring town. The latter of the two was the closest thing the tabloids ever got to the truth. Robin and Star's relationship had been great at first but soon turned rocky. Like all they had their ups and downs, but after awhile it became mostly downs. It was on the way out when Start started to talk/see Speedy more. To them, Robar, (sickenly enough) what was between them had been long gone, but they didn't know how to break it to their public.

Raven rolled her eyes remembering all the commotion it caused, all the hate mail. Until Robin had a press conference saying him and Star had been over for awhile, and that his two friends had his blessing knowing Speedy could make her happy in ways Robin couldn't. The hate mail steadily slowed down to just a dribble, the same amount as the rest of them.

Her fingers slipped the cover back into its holding and she went to take a step forward. Something gripped her face instead, slamming it upwards to a building across the street. Her eye sight had always been good, but she could see the top of the building as if she was standing there. Raven was frozen to her spot, eyes locked with the young man across from her and about twenty five stories up. His dark eyes bore into hers, and he spread his arms smiling a smiling just for her. Raven knew it was just for her, as she watched him step off the building the shrieking getting louder as he plummeted to the earth.

She saw his body hit the ground, bending at odd angles with the strangest clarity. It was only then she realized people were staring and that the screaming was coming from her.

Raven threw her hand over her mouth, biting down on her trembling lip to keep the sound locked inside. She couldn't explain why she was pushing back tears, or what was happening. So she did the only thing that made sense, the only thing she was never suppose to do: run. Raven heard the whispers around her, and the shouts to call 911 but nothing stopped her. She didn't care who he was, it didn't matter. Those few seconds was all he needed. Something was beginning to contaminate her.

Raven ran without seeing, without knowing where she was headed, she practically ran without breathing. All she knew was that she needed to put distance between her and the young man. She found herself in a park, and slumped against the nearest tree she could find. Her breath was ragged and her legs like jello. All of her buzzing energy was gone, every last drop pulled from her by a pair of chocolate eyes. Her eyes squeezed shut against another onslaught of tears, but all she saw was him. Him falling. His eyes. Him hitting the concrete sidewalk below.

She gasped; her stomach twisted as she bent over and threw up everything she had inside of her. Her trembling hands were clutching the tree for dear life as her mind spun to put the pieces together. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stumbled towards the park bench. Raven was still shaking, unable to control her own body and the sadness still swelled in her chest. It surged, trying to push through her chest. She could feel his emptiness clawing at her insides, looking for a place to latch onto. And it was clearly _his,_ not her's -- because it felt so foreign under her skin.

The bird rummaged through her pockets for some napkins so she could blow her nose and wipe her face. It had taken her a few moments but she had stopped crying long enough to mediate. After some time she was calmer, still shaky but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. It was then she realized night had completely fallen upon Jump City and the titans were probably worried about her.

And if someone was reading her mind her communicator crackled, "Rae?" Came a muffled voice.

She took a small deep breath willing her voice to be flat, "Yeah?"

"Where are you? We were getting --- Wait Rae are you okay?" The empath cursed inwards, and cringed a little on the outside.

"Fine. Just peachy." She knew she looked like crap. It was during these few select times that Raven wished she was more of a girly girl. She wished she had a compact to check her blotchy face, and her blood shot eyes. She could feel the raw tip of her nose, and new she didn't look any better than something the cat dragged in. Some people cried pretty, looking devastatingly beautiful when their tears spilt-- green eyes looking like odd diamonds trapped under water. But unlike Star, Raven was not one of those girls; she was ragged looking, with swollen eyes, red spots and a runny nose. She sniffled feeling her moral just dropping as she thought of her poor appearance.

"But --" Cy's voice broke through her self pity

"I'm fine, really," She stressed cutting him off, "Training session finally caught up to me."

"Oh, okay," Raven sighed with relief knowing her metallic friend bought her little white lie. "It was just late and we were getting worried --"

"Is that friend Raven?!" Once again poor Cybrog got cut off, but this time by Starfire who pushed herself on to the screen.

"Dear Raven! We were so worried! Are you okay?! Do you need some rescue?!"

"No Star," She said kindly to the redheaded alien, "I'll be home soon. Don't wait up."

With that she closed the communicator and stuffed it back where it belonged. Raven lingered in her seat a moment longed taking a few more deep, calming breaths.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

The walk home had taken forever. Raven had decided against using her powers to teleport home, still unsure about her shakey insides. She was calm now but something was still off. She still couldnt shake off the foreign sadness that sat in the pit of her stomach. It was like she had eaten something spoiled, rotten steaping in her. As if her body knew it wasn't her own, but an intruder's. What bothered her the most though was that she couldn't explain it. Normally she could "read" people it was part of being an empath but never once had someone's emotions latched onto her so strongly, embedding itself into her.

She hated to admit it, but it scared her.

Raven shut the door quietly behind her, not even bothering to check the time as she punched in her number pattern to secure her home. She knew she was home late and that was a plus side to it taking so long. She didn't want to answer any questions. Raven knew she didn't look any better, catching her reflection in the store windows on her way home clued her in. Even the sunglasses couldn't hide her almost gray complexion, or her swollen eyes. Her blotchy cheeks she could at least blame on the bitter breeze. Raven just prayed a good's nights rest was all she needed to look and feel like herself again.

She turned towards the stairs without taking her shoes off and took the first step and then she heard the couch squeak. She jumped at the sudden noise, but was too tired to let out the yelp that hung in her throat.

"Raven?" He had stood up from the couch but she hadn't turned around to look at him. She couldn't for some reason. "Yeah?" Her voice was completely flat.

"You're home late."

"I know." He was closer now, his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Cy said--"

She pulled her shoulder from his hand. "I'm just tired."

"Rae….." Robin trailed off.

"Robin. Look. I'm just tired, okay?" Her voice was cold and hard, saying the issue was closed. "I just want to go to bed." Her voice softened a little.

Robin sighed knowing he had lost, "Alright. Good night then."

"'Night." She replied before disappearing in a flourish of shadows. Raven was in her room again and began to peel off her clothes. She wanted to take another shower to wash away the way she felt, but she was too exhausted. The bird barely had enough energy to pull on a tee shirt before collapsing into bed. Under her blankets she curled into a ball her, wrapping her own arms around middle as if to comfort herself. Sleep claimed her quickly after that.

Meanwhile, Robin slumped back onto the couch. He sighed, he had wanted to talk to Raven -- No he had needed to talk to her. His hand punched the play button restarting the frozen figures on the tv. The new was on and had been running the same story for the last few hours about a young man who had killed himself. The authorities weren't releasing any names so the reports referred to him as 'John Doe'. John was not what Robin wanted to talk to Raven about, well not exactly. What he wanted to talk to her about was why she had been screaming as he fell before bolting from the scene of the crime. No one else made the connection that it was Raven, the one and only Dark Princess in the titans but he did. She must have pushed her glasses to the top of her head only moments before the young man jumped. Robin would have known those eyes anywhere.

He hit the pause button with more force then necessary. Someone had caught the whole thing on tape, and the amateur video was paused with a clear shot of Raven in the background. He zoomed in, her horrorstruck face took up most of the screen now. Her eyes were wide with fear, and if he let the tape loop again they were unblinking. A shiver spend down his spine before he turned the tv off. He never, _ever_, wanted to see Raven look like that again. Shaking his head he left the couch and headed to his own room.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

**author's notex2: **okay, there's the first real chapter, hopefully you like. hopefully I keep going. I apologize if the Titans seem a bit off, I've been out of touch with the show for a long while. Please forgive.

xo

loser


	3. Night One

**disclaimer:** still not mine

**author's note: **ps; this might get a bit graphic & really fast

j u m p j u m p j u m p

Sleep surged over her, claiming her before she hit the pillow. It was a false sleep though, it's warm fingers just caressing the distraught bird. Try as it might those warm, soothing finger tips could not penetrate through her inky feathers to the fledging inside. Instead Raven found herself tossing in her sleep, tangling herself in her wine colored sheets. She curled inwards onto herself, her trapped hands pressing against her chest. Raven finally settled in her sleep, completely ensnarled in her bed coverings. Her dreams like her sleep caressed her gently, easing her into scenes she had become familiar with over the last few months.

Raven had always been a heavy sleeper in the sense that when she dreamed it was like she was in another world. Things felt real to her, and if she didn't know better she would wake up thinking it had actually happened. This made nightmares a terrible and crippling thing, but on the other hand it made her good dreams… well really good.

She could feel her lips curling into a smile as she pushed her way into the Titan's kitchen. She could tell by the breeze on her legs she was wearing a short night gown and by the soft light it was early morning. Raven too had her fantasies that she kept locked inside of her, and since dreams make things come true this is where she could safely let them lose. The bird caught her reflection on the stainless steal kitchen; her eyes were smoky, her lips a bright crimson. And then, she did the most obvious thing: she began to make breakfast.

The bird opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cartoon of eggs along with the milk and orange juice. She put the tea kettle on before she began her search for a bowl to mix the eggs for the scrambled eggs. For some reason though the mixing bowl wasn't in its normal spot under the sink, it was above it on the top shelf. This posed a little bit of a problem for the dark princess since it was just out of reach. Her fingers just grazed the rim of the bowl when she was suddenly seized from behind. Two large warm hands gripped her hips strongly, but she didn't scream or fight the hands pulling her closer. Instead she just eased into them.

Her head titled to one side as he nuzzled the skin by her collar bone. Raven reached up and around her head letting her fingers find his damp hair. She knew who it was without even turning around. She could tell by the hard lines in his chest, his callused fingers that slid gracefully over her satin gown sending swirling circles of shivers across her skin. Her breath hitched softly as he finally bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck. Once released she twisted in his grasp not pausing before she crushed her mouth followed by her body to his.

Raven didn't need to open her eyes to know what was before her, a site no one else in the tower had ever witnessed - not even Starfire his once proclaimed love. She'd often (well almost always) dream about Robin, but in her dreams he was never Robin the Boy Wonder, he never wore his mask.

She melted into his kiss, heat radiating from her where his hands traveled. He hiked her nightgown up and that's when she noticed something wrong. Something slippery and warm grabbed her thigh, and a metallic sent filled the air. Her eyes flew open as she pulled back expecting to see ice blue eyes and Robin's face but instead the gaze that met her's was a deep brown, honey almost in the way they seemed to shine from the outside in. Like something was locked inside and was trying to break free. It took her a few seconds to realized what else was wrong. Blood stained the young man's skin, trailing down his face from his head, from his eyes down his neck and dripping onto Raven.

Her hands pushed against his chest trying to break free from his grip. It was John Doe the man from earlier, he had found her in her dreams and now he had her.

"Whats wrong, Raven?" His hot breath on her ear. "Isn't this what you want?" His grip tightened, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Raven could feel where his bones protruded from his flesh. "Don't you want me?" His voice softened, and sadness swelled inside of her reaching out to him. He was falling, she was falling with him. The winds rushed around them, "Rae, why do you fight me?" His breath stilled on her ears, the air crushed from his lungs.

She woke up a screamed locked in her throat gasping for air and struggling with her bed sheets. Raven flung herself off her bed in seer desperation to free herself, knocking a book off her nightstand as she went down. She was panting now clawing at her sheets tangled around her waist and feet. The bird was soaked with sweat unable to control her frantic heart. The heavy sadness still raged inside of her, mourning for something she couldn't understand making her tremble and shake with dry sobs. She sat on her floor, knees to her chest and began to cry.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

During the waking hours he was Robin the Boy Wonder, even when he was sleeping Robin would be dreaming of cases and villains, but lately and for the last few years the later wasn't always true. When he was sleeping was the only time he allowed himself to be - well human. He was after all a growing boy, and had quite vivid dreams. Dreams that could involve anyone, anywhere and often had. Although lately, most of his dreams just consisted of Raven. Raven's moon lit valleys and peaks under his sheets, with her full lipped smirk and smothering eyes. Not that Robin was complaining, but even when he was with Starfire his dreams had always been full of her.

He settled in bed his thoughts still on Raven and the video, and what had gone wrong. It wasn't like her to be so affected by something, she had seen much worse in her own life and even if she was upset by something, well she wasn't much of a shower. Raven kept things to herself more often than not, especially the darker, sadder things. She had grown with the Titans, and Robin liked to think he was a big part of that. The bird had learn to smile alongside the other titans, and learned to open up, kinda, but more importantly Robin thought she had learned to enjoy life. All that aside, it was still extremely out of character for her to cry, especially somewhere as public as a street corner in Jump City.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to her." He said to himself, finally slipping into bed. He knew he'd have to be on his A game if he was going to get the dark princess to open up about something, and if his plan was the being his A game he'd have to be up first and get the tea going.

Normally, Robin would lay in bed for hours, his mind always going full speed ahead until he finally felt at ease to sleep. But tonight, tonight was slightly different. From the minute he pulled his sheets around him he could feel the sleep working its magic on him. It was like he could feel it, running long, warm fingers across his back and shoulders - like a lover cuddling close for bed. It surprised him, but he did not fight it, there was something oddly familiar about it. As if the hands of sleep belonged to someone he knew. The boy wonder was drifting to sleep fast, but he couldn't help but be reminded of that morning when him and Raven had been sitting in the kitchen. They had shared something the two of them, something beyond words but he had never gotten a chance to ask her about it. Making a mental note to talk to her about it was the last coherent thought before sleep engulfed him in her hold completely.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

'Dream Training' the ability to be in full control of your mind even when deep within your subconscious, it was training Batman had put him through. He had the ability to fully harness all the control of his dreams, he could tell when he was dreaming and could shift it to fit his whim. Something that came in handy when you had a crazed lunatic madman who lived to twist reality around coming after you. Although most nights Robin enjoyed sitting back and seeing where his subconscious would take him. The only place he could afford not to be 'Robin the Boy Wonder' was when he was dreaming so he tended to take full advantage of that.

Tonight was no different. Or at least that's how it had started out.

Robin was in the training room, he could see his shirtless reflection in the mirrored walls and could even feel the heavy bass solo radiating through the floor boards.

"That's it Raven, one-two." He spoke towards the pale goddess before him, who hit his palm with every 'one-two'. He was boxing with her, "Jab, left, left, duck." He spoke the commands his eyes never leaving her. "Kick." He said ducking as she raised a shapely leg above his head. Robin smiled in spite of himself. Raven was only dressed in a black sports bra and a pair of black shorts. Shorts that affectionately said 'bite me' across the ass. "Have I mentioned, I love your shorts yet?" Robin chuckled, earning him an attempted punch to the jaw.

"Oh, can it. I have to wear this for the next month of training sessions." She knitted her brows together, pausing to rock back and forth on her heels. "I didn't seriously think BB would sneak into Star's room and steal a pair of her panties. I mean, God, I didn't think he'd have the balls." Raven let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes turning away to fetch her water bottle.

"Well, remind me to thank BB." The boy wonder said, his eyes never once leaving those words. Raven froze mid motion of bending down to pick up her drink. "Do you like the view?" She questioned casually as she looked over her shoulder back at him.

"You could say that." His lips quirked upwards in one corner as she returned back to him. Robin knew that this dream Raven would take the playful flirting to the next level- something real life Raven would never do. "I'm sure there's a couple other views I could interest you in," the bird practically purred at him closing the distance between them. Raven let her water bottle drop to the ground and put her hands against his chest. "Care to take a look?" She said before bringing her mouth to his. Robin instantly wrapped his arms around her, letting one hand sprawl across the middle of her back and the other cup her ass pulling her even closer.

Robin forced their bodies to move, turning them around so that he could push Raven up against of the mirrored walls. He coaxed her legs up and around his waist, her arms slipping around his neck while he easily held her in place. "Maybe I should thank BB too." Raven said with a small laugh pulling her mouth awake from his long enough to find his jaw, trailing kissed back to his ear. Robin couldn't help his smile, "Next time I'll pick what you wea-" He nearly finished what he was saying when something caught his attention. Something he saw reflected over the back of Raven's shoulder; like a shadow had drifted across the mirror. But, he didn't get a real chance to look at it because he attention was demanded elsewhere. The bird took in a sharp breath as she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Oh, oh, you better pay attention to me Mister- Boy- Wonder." She said kissing up towards his jaw.

"How can my mind be anywhere else?" Robin asked pulling back from her to look at her straight in the face. And when he did, he dropped her. He could see right through her. "What's wrong Robin?" She asked from the floor as he took a few steps back from her, her body was becoming transparent. "You're becoming invisible!" He shouted at her. "Cant you see me?" she asked, her voice sounding distance and airy - but oddly calm as she looked upon her faded hands. "Wont you find me Robin?"

"Raven whats going on?" He shouted at her as her body began to fade completely from view. "Come and get me Robin!" She shouted back at him, her voice barely even registering to him. Robin fell to his knees trying to grab at her misty form, but came up empty handed. "Rae!" He called for her watching as her eyes blinked out, and he was left staring at his reflection. Dumbfounded and confused he continued to stare at his reflection, until his reflection started to move by itself. His reflection self's hand reached up at his face to peel away at a mask he was not wearing, almost always Robin was mask-less in his dreams, but despite that they stilled pulled on the reflections skin.

He watched in horror as the smirking reflection managed to tug off it's own face, as if it was a mask, relieving a bloodied face and crooked smile and two deep unblinking honey brown eyes.

j u m p j u m p j u mp

Robin stirred, slowly fighting his way awake from his strange dream. He blinked, rubbing his eyes with both hands yawning as he sat up. His mouth felt dry, as if he had been sleeping with his mouth open, but there was something more there - the dream had almost an aftertaste. The Boy Wonder was fully awake in seconds, thanks to years of dedicated training and already jotting down his dream. He head learned to keep a pad and paper at his bed side, sometimes in his unconscious cases worked themselves out, puzzles that his waking mind couldn't crack would piece together so eloquently. Robin was a firm believer that dreams told stories, usually it was just fantasies, but he always considered them important. If it was one thing Robin trusted the most in the world, it was his mind. His eyebrows furrowed as he jotted down the events of his dreams in a think bold lettering. 'JOHN DOE' was in the middle of the page in small upper case lettering, as if the mystery man was somehow a key component. He also noted things like, 'disappearing Raven', 'turning into John Doe', 'having to find her', before he paused to chew on his pen. Which only reminded him of the strange after taste in his mouth, something, some how just tasted off. Like the time BB tricked everyone into eating tofu chili. But there was something sad about it too - like Robin could taste a certain loneliness, and desperation, emotions that weren't his.

The leader noted that one his pad as well, always knowing the importance of details before he settled back against his headboard. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Once again he tasted something that didn't belong, this time the sadness was mixed with something he recognized: lilac. His eyes opened again and he was climbing out of bed before he realized it. Robin stood and took a deep breath wondering why his room smelt like his other feathery counterpart. He also felt a chill rising from his door as he stood there trying to figure out why an alarm was rising in him. Robin who always followed his gut crossed into the hallway still sliding a shirt over his bare chest.

He paused at Raven's door, which was down the hall from his, and pressed an ear to it. He heard nothing. Robin fought the urge to knock, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping, but the unease in his gut told him otherwise. He was about to override the code on her door when something caught his attention. Movement in the air, followed by another chill made him head down stairs towards the main living room. The closer he got, the colder he felt, and the quicker he moved. His highly trained instincts were going off at full speed now, something felt defiantly wrong.

Robin practically tripped over himself reaching the last stairs, his body humming ready for a fight - but what he found was not what he expected. He quickly pivoted towards the windows, the moon was nearly full and illuminated the space including one dark bird in the open window. He felt something tighten at the site of her, but dismissed it - concern taking over his killer instincts. "Raven?" Robin spoke softly, and when she didn't turn he called her name louder.

"Hm?" Was her whispered response, as if he pulled her from trance, as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, quickly closing the distance between them, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Oh, um.." She trailed off, looking back towards the city outside of the tower before shaking her head as if physically trying to rouse herself. "I.. I.. don't know." Robin stopped in front of her, pausing for the briefest of seconds before reaching past her and closing the window shut. "It's like ten degrees out there Raven!" He said in a small horror giving her a once over, she was paler than normal with splotchy cheeks, and swollen eyes - a clear sign she had been crying. "You've got to be freezing." He reached out and touched an exposed arm and if on queue she started to shiver.

"I.. guess .. I was.. Lost in thought?" She answered in more of a question then anything, as she turned to face her friend. Robin wrapped his hand around her arm and lightly pulled her towards the couch, she obeyed with no resistance and sat down when he tugged her. "God, I don't know what you were thinking," Robin scolded lightly grabbing an afghan Star had knitted in a hideous color combination and threw it over her. The bird didn't answer, instead she just settled back into the couch. "Want me to make you some tea?" He questioned, already getting up before she answered when she shook her head. "No, just stay here."

Robin surprised by her requested just sat back own on the couch looking at her. "Rae," He started, "Whats wrong?" Raven who had been starring out the windows briefly glanced at him before returning her gaze to the window, and a long minute when by before she said anything. And even then, she just shrugged. "I think I'm getting sick." Was all that she said to him, before leaning her head against the couch.

"Awfully sick." She said, closing her eyes and visibly swallowing as if her throat had suddenly become dry. The dark bird could feel the dark sickness rolling around in her stomach. It was like no sickness she had ever encountered before, and she was nearly positive Cy would not have an antibiotic for this. But she didn't want to tell him the truth, not yet - there was no sense in worrying Robin. "Oh, Rae," the boy wonder sounded relived, all memories of his weird dream or Raven's strange behavior slipped away, the flu - he could handle the flu. "We'll take care of you - don't you worry."

"We'll see." she mumbled too quietly for him to hear her before her head lulled to one side, and slid down onto his shoulder. Robin felt his heart beat spike, but he choose to ignore it, and instead he sighed softly to himself. The boy wonder sat there in silence for a few minutes, allowing Raven's shallow breathing to lull his body back from his frenzied state. "Hey, hey Rae?" He said quietly, not wanting to wake her on purpose, but wanting to check if she was sound asleep. When she didn't answer he shifted her so that he could get one arm behind her and the other under her. With what seemed like practiced ease he hoisted the petite Titan into his arms and headed back upstairs.

He smiled to himself looking down on her as he cradled her to his chest, knowing that this was bound to never happen again, and then he could never tell Raven how cute and seemingly fragile she seemed in his arms. It was this distraction, along with the false relief that she was just sick that caused him to over look one simple thing - Raven never got sick. Nor did she ever fall asleep on the couch and need to be carried to bed. That was Star, or BB, and hell even Cyborg one New Years Eve party - but never Raven.

It was with those thoughts he put her to bed, un-crumpled her sheets and tucked her in before going to bed himself.

j u m p j u m p j u m p

**author's notex2: **uh yeah, so it's been awhile - don't hate. Also, hopefully no one is too out of character, like I said its been a while since I've seen the show. And, to clear things up, all the Titans range from like 21ish to 24/25ish. BB being the youngest, then Raven & Robin are around the same age, Star & Cy.

xo

loser


End file.
